RadioClandestina
by quetuvestidovuela
Summary: .


**Estamos al aire**  
por quetuvestidovuela

**-Y eso fue todo por hoy- anunció una voz que, a los oídos de los radioescuchas, se asimilaba a la de cualquier adolescente- nos veremos mañana, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal… eh, digo, frecuencia. Lo siento, es la fama que se me sube a la cabeza**

**-Bueno, lo de la hora siempre y cuando nuestra anfitriona deje de coquetear con cualquier hombre que pase- acotó otra voz, esta vez masculina. Y, ante las cejas arqueadas de la pelirroja a la cua****l se refería, agregó: - ¡No me mires así! Si hay días que hasta te olvidas del programa…**

**Justo cuando la agredida se disponía a replicar, una tercera voz intervino evitando que se desatara el conflicto.**

**-Bueno, bueno, basta de peleas por hoy- conocía a la perfección las reacciones que los comentarios sarcásticos del joven solían provocar- A ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo, que James Potter no es cualquier crío y que si nuestra anfitriona quiere darle pa' que tenga, guarde y guste, hay que apoyarla. Porque aunque no esté tomando una buena decisión, el chico tiene con qué y…**

**-****…A ver si dejas de visualizar el culo de Potter, que todavía estamos al aire- La última persona presente en la sala se hizo escuchar, interrumpiendo una descripción no apta para menores del físico del capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor- Además, no vaya a ser cosa que su novia se ponga celosa. Bastante esquizoide es sin la necesidad de un buen par de cuernos.**

**Los cuatro amigos echaron a reír estrepitosamente y Luke consideró que lo mejor era comenzar con el segmento musical del programa, hasta que se les pasara la tentación.**

**-Mis queridos radioescuchas, yo soy el chico que musicaliza y esto es ****"Going to California" de Led Zeppelin, aquí en Radio-Clandestina…**

**Acto seguido, una de las muchachas se adentró en la cabina, tocó con desdén un par de botones y las luces verdes que los alumbraban se esfumaron para dar paso a unas rojas, que indicaban que ya no se encontraban al aire. Salió del cubículo para encontrarse con una escena que, si bien no resultaba graciosa, podía describirse como… ****¿pintoresca? **

**Una pelirroja de buen cuerpo y ojos color esmeralda se dedicaba a acogotar a un joven de cabell****o color trigo, que luchaba por zafarse de las fuertes manos de la muchacha. El pobre se encontraba en una posición poco favorable - el escaso peso de la pelirroja se concentraba íntegro en su traquea- y, como si fuera poco, no encontraba ningún auxilio en su otra amiga, que se encontraba demasiado ocupada descostillándose de la risa como para intervenir a su favor. Finalmente, la pelirroja se cansó de estrangularlo y él, feliz del repentino agotamiento (las palizas de Lily solían durar un poco más), decidió relajarse y dejarse caer en una de las sillas próximas.**

**-Menudo programa el de hoy, ¿eh?- Dijo Eli, quien ya había terminado de reír. Era una chica morocha de pelo lacio, corto y sedoso… claro, a excepción de sus dos rastas, descriptas por su madre como "esa bola de pelo que parece escupida por un gato tuberculoso". Sus ojos celestes impactaban, no por su belleza, sino por lo penetrantes que eran. Parecían capaces por sí solos de realizar cualquier tipo de magia. Cada vez que le decían algo del estilo, Eli rompía a reír: si bien había conseguido aprobar, hasta el momento, seis años en Hogwarts, tenía clarísimo que no era de las mejores hechiceras del castillo, ni mucho menos. Le tenía alergia a los libros, razón por la cual Lily y Jess debían perseguirla en épocas de finales para evitar que perdiera su regularidad. Definitivamente, lo suyo era la música: de hecho, para la ocasión llevaba puesta unos jeans y una remera que ella misma había pintado con aerosol, con la inscripción "You're just another break in the wall".**

**A su lado, Luke trataba de recuperarse del ataque de la pelirroja. No era uno de los bombones del colegio - obviamente, ese l****ugar estaba reservado para los Merodeadores y, tal vez, para el chico de Ravenclaw que modelaba ropa interior- pero sin lugar a dudas estaba en condiciones de pelearle el puesto a cualquiera de ellos. A causa de los arduos entrenamientos con el equipo de Gryffindor, en el cual se desempeñaba como guardián titular indiscutido, tenía un cuerpo fibroso y de buen color. Sus amigas se divertían intentando rayar queso en sus abdominales, hobby que horrorizaba al muchacho puesto que después "las ratas lo perseguían durante semanas" **

**-Oh, sí, claro, buen programa- Lily le dedicó a Eli una mirada que daba a entender todo lo contrario- eso lo dices porque éste imbécil no ha estado diciendo estupideces sobre ti. **

**-No entiendo por qué es tan malo todo este asunto, Lils- Intervino Jess, no sin antes tirar su goma de mascar al tacho. Era una joven rubia de cabello largo y ojos color miel. Al igual que Elian, disfrutaba mucho la música muggle y llevaba a todos lados su armónica. Le resultaba imposible vivir sin música. Pero era una obsesiva compulsiva del estudio, siempre sacaba buenas notas. Obviamente, no tanto como Lily, que era el mayor extremo de la ñoñez visto jamás en el castillo, pero algo es algo- después de todo, nadie sabe quién somos, ¿Recuerdas? Para eso son nuestras identidades secretas, para que nadie pueda asociar a Lilian Evans con los diez comentarios desubicados que hace Luke sobre ti. **

**-No sé qué es más divertido, si dirigir el único programa de radio clandestina que ha habido alguna vez en el castillo, o que el pseudónimo de Eli sea "Signo de exclamación"- comentó Luke, sonriendo.**

**-¡Eu!- Eli se llevó una mano al corazón como si realmente le hubiese dolido - ¡Tu simplemente eres "el chico que musicaliza"! Además, si vamos a reírnos de alguien, tiene que ser de Jess. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste que tu pseudónimo sería "Punto y coma"?**

**-En un sándwich de jamón crudo y queso parmesano- contestó Jess- ¿Y qué me dicen de la identidad secreta de Lily? ¿Cuestionadora? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? **

**-No entiendo cuál es tu problema con mi sobrenombre- Lily sonaba realmente ofendida- Es una clara crítica a la problemática social contemporánea, que se ampara en adolescentes como tú a la hora de…**

**-Sí, sí, entendimos: ¡Viva la revolución Gay!- el tono que empleó Luke fue tan solemne que Eli y Jess no pudieron reprimir una enorme carcajada.**

**Lily se volteó mientras sus tres amigos intentaban superar el momento cómico. Era el momento perfecto para atacar, después de todo… estaban tan desconcentrados, tan inocentes. La venganza sería suya. Ahogó una risa macabra y se dispuso a atacar:**

**-¡Cucamonga!- chilló antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa, sosteniendo firmemente el cable de uno de los tantos micrófonos dispuestos en la habitación. Consiguió enredarlo a su cuello, y comenzó a tirar ferozmente, ignorando los quejidos del muchacho. Una vez que su objetivo se encontró claramente neutralizado, se relajó un poco y comenzó ****la verdadera reprimenda:**

**- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INSINUAR QUE ESTOY LIGADA A JAMES POTTER? ¿EH? ¿QUÉ ACASO ESTÁS LOCO? ¿NO TE LLEGA EL AGUA AL TANQUE? ¿TUS PADRES ERAN PRIMOS? ¿LA PARTERA TE GOLPEÓ MUY FUERTE AL NACER? POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, LUKE, ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO…? **

**-Lily****…- la cortó Jess- se está poniendo fucsia…**

**La pelirroja le dedicó una de sus miradas de "No molestar, estoy golpeando" y Jess terminó por aceptar que un cambio de color no le vendría mal a su queridísimo amigo. **

**-Mira a la niña- Eli simuló secarse un lagrimón y apoyó su mano izquierda en Jess, como si estuvieran rememorando juntas viejos momentos- Parece que fue ayer cuando se escapaba por las noches a robar comida de la****s cocinas, y de paso cañazo traía un par de cervezas y… ah, sí, cierto. Fue ayer. Nada, yo pretendía tener un momento emotivo pero sigan con lo suyo.**

**-Oh, lo siento- Lily se dispuso a aflojar la tensión del cable cuando su amigo comenzó a hacer ruidos propios de un paro cardíaco respiratorio.**

**-Victor Sueiro les manda un besito a todas- El joven se incorporó mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por la garganta y tosía, intentando recuperar el aire y la compostura- pf, creí que estaba en las últimas. ¿Qué comes que lastimas tanto, mujer? Eres una bestia**

**-Corrección, una máquina asesina programada para matar que dirige el mejor programa de Radio que este castillo va a tener jamás**

**-Aunque si sigues así, te vas a quedar sin paneleros, Lils- Jess inspeccionaba las heridas que el bendito cable había provocado en el cuello del guardián- Mcgonagall no se va a creer más la historia de que una ardilla con rabia entra al cuarto de Luke todas las noches y se dispone a rasguñarlo…**

**-Pero yendo a lo importante- Eli interrumpió a la pelirroja, que estaba a punto de informarle gentilmente a su amiga en dónde se podía meter Mcgonagall sus sospechas infundadas- ¿Para cuándo la boda con Potter? Nunca te había visto tan alterada por un simple chistecito.**

**-No sean estúpidos, ¿Quieren?- la pelirroja comenzó a ordenar todos los trastos que había en el estudio, con la clara intención de irse a cenar- ****¡Sólo me sostuvo un libro en la biblioteca, nada más! Además, no quiero que la gente piense que Cuestionadora es el tipo de chica que sale con Potter. Normalmente, no tienen las neuronas necesarias para combinar sus zapatos, sus carteras y realizar un embrujo al mismo tiempo.**

**-Creía que a Cuestionadora no le importa lo que piense la gente- acotó Eli, mirándose las uñas. Definitivamente, debía dejar el carmín y volver al negro.**

**-Pero a Lily sí le importa lo que piensen los demás de Cuestionadora. Así que para la próxima, ya saben. La anatomía de Potter no estará involucrada en este programa, a menos que algún chisme amerite lo contrario.**

**-Como usted diga, mi general- Exclamó Jess, haciendo un saludo militar- Pero no me puedes negar que el chico tiene un culo que es una maravilla…**

**-James- canturreó una voz proveniente de lo más oscuro de la habitación- Oh, Jaimebabypoo, despiértate dormilón, deja de soñar conmigo que te estoy llamando…**

**No hubo respuesta. El adolescente que reposaba tranquilamente en una de las cinco camas que había en el cuarto continuó en lo suyo. Si no hubiera estado tapado con una gruesa frazada, podría notarse que, aunque era bastante menudito, escondía un muy buen cuerpo. Bah, "escondía". No había una sola persona en todo Hogwarts que no estuviera perfectamente al tanto de cómo era cada bíceps de James Potter, capitán indiscutido de Gryffindor, campeón seis años consecutivos. A James no le molestaba para nada ser el centro de atención. Como solía decir, lidiar con las fans es parte de todo lo que conlleva ser un Merodeador… besarlas y ocasionalmente acostarse con ellas, también.**

**-Vamos****, osito de felpa, ya han sido muchas horas de sueño por hoy. Hace exactamente, ehm… cuatro horas que los Slytherins se pasean por el castillo sin que nadie les recuerde la lacra inmunda que son- La voz proveniente de la oscuridad adquirió cuerpo y rostro cuando Sirius Black se aproximó a la cama de su mejor amigo. Pese a la poca luz, podían observarse las delicadas facciones del moreno. Era muchísimo más corpulento que su amigo, ya que se desempeñaba como Bateador. Por los pasillos del castillo se rumoreaba que el joven se escapa una vez al mes y se adentraba en el bosque prohibido para pelear con las distintas criaturas que allí habitaban. Obviamente, Sirius alentaba estos rumores ante la mirada atónita de distintos profesores y de algunos indeseables Slytherins, quienes se desvivían por sorprenderlo alguna vez y darle al muchacho uno de los tantos castigos que se merecía por su comportamiento digno de un vándalo. **

**-Vamos, Sirius, que el bobo pierda su cena- lo cortó Remus Lupin, al observar que su amigo comenzaba a maquinar distintas formas de castigar a las serpientes. Si bien el joven de cabello trigueño parecía muchísimo más débil que los otros dos, su cuerpo no tan bien formado escondía innumerables secretos. Y es que, en realidad, Remus poseía poderes sobrehumanos pues era un licántropo. Así es, un hombre lobo. Fue mordido de pequeño y, de la mano de Albus Dumbledore, consiguió reinsertarse en la sociedad y acudir al colegio más prestigioso de todo el mundo mágico. Gracias a sus amigos - quienes accedieron a transformarse en animagos ilegales para ayudarlo a soportar su dolorosa transformación mensual- pudo soportar largas noches en la casa de los gritos. Tal vez era sólo una estúpida superstición suya, pero estaba seguro de que gracias a sus tres mejores amigos (James, Sirius y Peter, quien a estas horas se encontraría engullendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en el comedor) había podido sobrellevar su "problemilla peludo y con patas"- como Cornamenta solía llamarlo- lo mejor posible.**

**-¿Hola, L****unático?- se opuso Sirius- ¿Te acuerdas de quién estás hablando? ¡Intentó comerse a Colagusano la última vez que no le dimos de cenar! Peter todavía se estremece con la sola mención de ese hecho… ¡si hasta le puso salsa de soja!**

**-Sí, bueno, hay que reconocer que nuestro pequeño retoño no deja nada librado al azar- Remus utilizó un tono sumamente paternal- se ve tan angelical cuando duerme****…**

**James hizo un sonido extraño, como si se estuviera ahogando con su propia baba e inconscientemente se rascó justo debajo de una axila. Los dos amigos se miraron y lanzaron una sonora carcajada.**

**Al tiempo que el capitán de Gryffindor se daba vuelta para continuar con lo suyo, Peter irrumpía en la habitación con un refresco en una mano y una pata de pollo en la otra. Sus dos amigos le dedicaron una mirada a modo de saludo e inmediatamente pasaron a concentrarse en lo más importante: el trozo de carne frita que Colagusano sostenía inocentemente en su mano derecha. El muchacho se sintió algo intimidado cuando escuchó que Sirius le pedía a Remus que por favor le pasar la salsa de soja y decidió despojarse de la comida. Una vez que el refrigerio fue abandonado en la pila de comida, preservativos y demás yerbas a un costado de la habitación, y el refresco se encontró en manos de Canuto, Colagusano se dirigió a sus dos amigos:**

**-Chicos, tenemos que encontrar la forma de despertar a James. Es urgente.**

**-¿Por qué tanta prisa? - Preguntó, curioso, Lupin. Y agregó- Mira, Pet, no tengas miedo. No importa cuán hambriento esté, James ya entendió que no está bien tratar de mutilar a uno de tus mejores amigos para satisfacer sus necesidades personales.**

**Sirius se río por lo bajo y Peter lanzó una pequeña risa de compromiso. Se notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia hablar de aquella vez.**

**-Se trata de Lizzy… al parecer, en Radio Clandestina han dado a entender que James está en algo con Cuestionadora. Y ya saben cómo es Lizzy, realmente está que hecha chispas. Y no es para menos. No tenía idea de que James estaba embrollado con una de esas tías. Parecen simpáticas, pero están muy locas.**

**Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada. Un segundo después, Sirius tomó la palabra.**

**-No creo que James esté saliendo con ninguna de esas chicas… probablemente lo dijeron sólo para llamar la atención. Es comprensible, de cualquier forma. Si la gente cree que están con un merodeador, su popularidad se irá por las nubes… de cualquier forma, tenemos que despertarlo y explicarle lo que sucedió. **

**Esta vez, los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada sombría: despertar a James era una tarea muy complicada. Normalmente, hay que despojarlo de sus sábanas, frazadas, etc y comenzar a golpearlo lo más fuerte posible. El proceso nunca duraba menos de veinte minutos y no contaban con ese tiempo. Quién sabe el alboroto que estaría armando Lizzy abajo. **

**Se encontraban en esta disyuntiva cuando, al mismo tiempo, los tres vislumbraron uno de los barriles que se había robado de Hogsmeade, el cual llenaban de agua y de hielo para enfriar todo tipo de bebidas.**

-**¿Los dos al mismo tiempo, Lunático?- resolvió Sirius al ver que Peter se apartaba para no estorbar. A veces podía resultar muy torpe, y nadie quería que la habitación se transformara en el Río Nilo- Pasa el balde, Peter. Y observa cómo lo hacen los maestros.**

**-Ay, Canuto, sonríes así y mi temperatura corporal sube hasta las nubes- Remus fingía sonrojarse- Si no estuvieras en pareja por James, te haría un par de propuestas indecentes…**

**-Oh, Remus, me enciendes- le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, continuando con la broma- Podemos hacer un trío, si te antoja…**

**-¿Trío? ¿O sea, tres personas?- Interrumpió Peter, quien no había escuchado de qué estaban hablando por quedarse contemplando su pata de pollo, olvidada en un rincón- ¡Al final a mí siempre me dejan afuera!**

**La operación se demoró unos minutos puesto que, aunque necesitaban despertar a James con urgencia, ninguno de los dos iba a dejar pasar semejante comentario de Colagusano sin hacer algún que otro chiste desubicado.**

**-A la cuenta de tres- comenzó Remus una vez que las carcajadas de Sirius cesaron- Uno… Dos... y…**

**-¡Cometela toda, Potter!- Sirius vació el contenido íntegro del balde sobre James antes de que Remus pudiera atinar a hacer algo**

**-¿Ustedes están completamente dementes o qué?- preguntó James furioso una vez que se percató de lo ocurrido- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no me despierten cuando duermo? ¿Cuántas? ¿Todavía no entendieron que si no duermo me arrugo y si me arrugo dejo de ser una bomba sexual y si dejo de ser una bomba sexual me deprimo y si me deprimo dejó de jugar bien al Quidditch? **

**-Lo sentimos James- Se disculpó Colagusano- lo que pasa es que cuando te quedas dormido en horas de cenar pasan cosas que… bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir atormentándome con lo de la salsa de soja?- Lo interrumpió el morocho, picado- fue hace tiempo ya.**

**-Lo cierto es que fue hace dos semanas- le recordó Remus- Pero no es el punto…**

**-El punto es- continuó Sirius- que los raros de Radio Clandestina hicieron correr el rumor de que estás en algo con Cuestionadora y Lizzy está en el comedor echando humo. Asi que si yo fuera tú, me cambiaría y bajaría inmediatamente a dar explicaciones.**

**-Sí, tienen razón. Muchas gracias, chicos. No sé qué haría sin ustedes. De cualquier forma, no entiendo cuál era la necesidad de tirarme un balde de cerveza, porque la verdad, me voy a ver obligado a bañarme y… un momento- James parecía preocupado- ¿POR QUÉ ME TIRARON EL ÚNICO BALDE DE CERVEZA QUEQUEDABA?**

**-¿Cerveza?- Preguntó Remus- Te tiramos agua, tintín. Agua.**

**-Bueno, lo siento, pero no huelo como a agua.**

**-Eso, mi queridísimo Potter, se debe a que últimamente no te estás bañando muy seguido pero…- Sirius se detuvo y olisqueó al aire- es verdad, eso no es agua.**

**Automáticamente, los cuatro hombres que se encontraban en la habitación entraron en pánico. ¡El último balde! ¡El último balde! ¡Por Dios y la Virgen, el último balde! **

**-¿Y ahora con qué nos embriagamos?- Preguntó Peter- ¡Esto es terrible! **

**-Calma- James se dirigía a la ducha con un Jean y una camisa en las manos- Esta noche iremos por más, ahora, por favor, bajen a cenar y explíquenle a Lizzy que me no me he sentido bien en todo el día, pero que todos esos rumores son inventos de la gente. Enseguida los alcanzo.**

**-¿Seguro no quieres que te esperemos, hermano?- Preguntó Sirius. James le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Cuando Sirius lo llamaba "hermano", no importaba si olía a cerveza. Tampoco importaba si Sirius era el responsable de que oliera a cerveza, simplemente no podía evitar sonreír.**

**-Sirius, todos sabemos que tienes ganas de bañarte con James, pero por favor no lo hagas tan obvio- lo fastidió Peter- Aunque creo que él no se opondrá…**

**Inmediatamente después del comentario del joven, James se encerró en el baño bajo llave y Sirius se dispuso a abandonar la habitación**

**-Bueno, por fin, a cenar- Sirius ya se encontraba en el pasillo, pero asomó la cabeza para despedirse de James- No tardes, pimpollo, que sin ti la vida se me va. Oh vuelve, que me falta el aire si tu no estás.**

**-No cantes, Canuto, por el amor de Dios- imploró Remus- Que pareces un perro**

**-¡No es justo!- protestó el joven Black- tú cantas como un hombre lobo todos los días de tu vida y a ti nadie te dice nada…**

**Los tres amigos lanzaron una carcajada y empezaron su camino al Gran Salón caminando hombro con hombro.**


End file.
